Avec Toi
by Hanakaya
Summary: Une nuit, c'en fut trop. Je décidais de voir si je pouvais voler. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à me poser cette question. HPDM warnings à l'intérieur.


**_Auteur : Hanakaya_**

**_Disclaimer : Mouais, toujours pareil, 'sont toujours pas à moi, ces bébètes là._**

**_Note : Pour une fois, pas de lemon ! Oui, c'est surprenant, mais je le met quand même en M, car on y parle de suicide. Eh, ne partez pas ! Ce n'est pas une Death Fic ! Tout se termine bien, et même Guimauve à souhait, si vous voulez mon avis !_**

**_Don je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous._**

**_« Les femmes pardonnent parfois à celui qui brusquent l'occasion, mais jamais à celui qui la manque » Talleyrand_**

* * *

J'en ai marre.

Je veux que tout s'arrête. La vie, la guerre, le sang, tout, je veux que tout s'arrête, et le plus tôt possible.

Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, je suis l'homme qui a trahit son camps, je suis le blond arrogant qui court sur les plates bandes des autres. Je suis ce petit impétueux qui répondra au professeur, je suis cet être immonde qui profitera de vous jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour survivre. J'ai honte de moi, Draco Malfoy, d'être celui que je suis.

J'ai honte de ce masque que je porte chaque jour, et qui s'érige en mur entre moi et les autres.

Je voudrais pouvoir me montrer comme je suis réellement, je voudrais recommencer, effacer les préjugés, oublier les préférence, et tout oublier. Comme un grand tableau griffoné qui redeviendrait noir.

Vide. Oui, voilà, je voudrais me vider de tout, pour redevenir pur.

Je voudrais me vider de mes péchés pour devenir suffisamment léger pour voler, comme les anges. Oui, voilà ce que je voudrais faire. Voler, comme un ange. Si je saute, peut être que je volerais ? Non, je suis trop lourd… Même si je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os, même si je ne mange plus rien, je suis toujours trop lourd… C'est ma tête, je crois. Ma tête et mon âme.

Mais comment alléger une âme ?

Je déambule dans les couloirs, me laissant porter par mes pieds. C'est étrange comme ils bougent tout seuls, comme ils trouvent encore la force d'avancer. Je croyais pourtant ne plus avoir l'énergie de vivre… Il faut croire qu'il me reste certains automatismes.

Un pas, un autre, un tournant, un escalier, un pas, encore un autre, oui, comme ça, on ne pense pas, un pas, un escalier, on monte, toujours plus haut, un pas, un tournant, on trébuche, on se relève, on marche, encore un pas, encore un tournant. Une porte. On ouvre la porte, on se glisse, un pas, un arrêt, il fait froid, on resserre sa cape, et on avance.

Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, là où les fenêtres sont constamment ouvertes, là où la vue est confondante.

Là où le saut est mortel.

Je m'approche, toujours sans penser, et atteint la première fenêtre. Je frissonne sous un courant d'air, mais ne quitte pas le sol des yeux. Bientôt, je l'aperçois, il est beau, lointain, presque attrayant.

Et pourtant, j'ai peur. Oui, je tremble, mes mains bougent, sans que je leur en ai donné l'ordre. Mes jambes veulent reculer, mais je les contrains à se plier, et à poser le genoux sur le rebord de la pièce. Je veux juste voir mieux le sol.

Juste avoir une meilleure vue, oui, c'est ça.

Je me penche en avant, et m'appuie sur mes bras. Mes cheveux volent à présent autour de moi, et je déglutis.

C'est vraiment bas, tout ça…

Pourtant, c'est beau. Je demande à ma deuxième jambe de se lever, mais elle n'obéit pas. Je réitère l'essai, et toujours aucune réponse.

Il faut croire que mon corps a un instinct de survie.

Je soupire, et consent à me reculer, à réintégrer le sol ferme de la pièce.

Et c'est alors que je l'entend, cette voix si caractéristique, habituellement moqueuse, si sérieuse aujourd'hui.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas réussis à le faire. »

Je me tourne d'un bond, honteux qu'on ai vu ma piètre tentative de délivrance. Et je me fige en reconnaissant Potter assit sur la fenêtre voisine à la mienne, tournant le dos au vide, et me regardant d'un air transperçant. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

Et soudain, ses paroles me reviennent à l'esprit. _Toi non plus. _Non plus…

« Quoi, tu veux dire que toi aussi tu… ? »

Il hoche simplement la tête, sans pour autant me quitter les yeux, ni lâcher sa place. Puis, après un temps démesurément long, il tourne la tête pour fixer le vide d'un air morne.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'ai voulu sauter. J'en ai marre de tout ça. De toute cette pression, de tous ces regards… On attend de moi que je devienne un meurtrier, mais c'est trop lourd… Je ne peux pas le supporter… J'avais pensé que ce serait simple, juste un saut, et hop, tous nos soucis envolés… Oubliés… Je ne serais plus un Survivant, mais bien seulement un homme, mortel comme les autres… Mais je n'en ai pas le courage… Je me sens trop seul, à faire ça. »

J'écoute, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis je m'assieds, moi par terre. Je n'ai pas confiance en mes jambes, elle m'ont déjà trahis une fois, je ne veux pas tomber devant lui. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait alors ? Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un grand silence s'installa entre nous, durant lequel je digérais ses dires.

Harry Potter voulait mourir. Comme moi… Il avait juste peur de le faire seul. Presque inconsciemment, je pris la parole.

« Moi, ce sont mes jambes qui m'ont trahis. Je veux sauter, je m'en fiche d'être seul, je suis toujours seul. Je veux juste voir le sol, juste voir si en sautant, je peux être assez léger pour m'envoler. Je veux juste voir si mon âme n'est pas trop lourde. Mais mes jambes ne me laissent pas essayer. »

Mon regard croise le sien, et, une brève seconde, je le vois s'illuminer. Serait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire ? Non, ça a disparu. Et lui réplique.

« Si tes jambes te trahissent, c'est que tu ne veux pas vraiment mourir.

-Si ! Si, je le veux ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'ai raté cette vie là, je veux recommencer, en tenter une nouvelle ! Et peut être qu'elle sera moins pourrie ! Oui, peut être qu'elle sera mieux ! »

Je me suis levé sous l'impulsion de mes paroles, et sans m'en rendre compte. Encore mes jambes. Je fustige, mais m'approche tout de même de Potter, dans l'intention de le convaincre. Mais lui n'a pas l'air méfiant, seulement surpris.

« Une nouvelle vie ?

-Oui ! Vide, tenter quelque chose de totalement nouveau, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle âme, une nouvelle existence ! Pas de Malfoy, pas d'arrogance, juste moi !

-Hum… J'aime cette idée… Mourir pour tout recommencer.

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

-Non, je voulais juste… Fuir, fermer les yeux… Mais ton idée est juste… »

Il se tait de nouveau, et je me rassois, cette fois ci tout près de lui. Une de ses jambes bat une mesure imaginaire, quelques centimètres près de mon oreille droite, mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Etonnamment, je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Pas ce soir

Pas après ce point commun découvert.

D'ailleurs, il peut sembler étrange que nous ne nous battions pas encore. Les circonstances sont vraiment étranges. Et les paroles qui sortent ensuite de sa bouche le sont encore plus.

« Dis, Draco… Ca te dirait de mourir avec moi ? »

Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine, et je lève les yeux vers lui, interrogatif. C'est alors que je le vois réellement.

La lune luit juste derrière lui, envoyant une ombre sur son visage, et une aura autour de son corps. Il me regarde, ses yeux brillent, mais son sourire est invisible. Son pied ses arrêté, et il est légèrement penché vers moi. Mon cœur manque un battement.

Et merde, je le trouve beau.

Quelques secondes passent, et il répète sa question, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu veux mourir avec moi ?

-Je… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas être seul… Et j'empêcherai tes jambes de te trahir…

-Oui, mais… Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es là. Parce que tu es ma Némésis. Parce que tu es Draco Malfoy, et que je suis Harry Potter. Parce que nous avons si peu en commun, et que nous avons pourtant le même but. Parce que ce soir, dans cette tour, il n'y a pas nos masques. Et enfin, parce que je veux le faire avec toi. Je veux vivre mes dernières secondes avec toi. »

Il a tendu sa main. Vers moi. Je me souviens de notre première année, où j'étais moi même dans cette position, et où il m'avait repoussé. Devrais je le faire ?

Sans hésitation, je me redressais, sa paume chaude contre la mienne. Etrange, je tremble et lui n'a pas froid. Il m'offre un nouveau sourire alors que je suis debout à ses côtés. Et son regard se détourne vers la fenêtre.

« Tu trouve le sol beau ? Moi je le trouve juste attractif. C'est comme un aimant. Ni beau, ni moche, il est… Au delà de tout cela… On ne peut pas le décrire… On ne peut que s'y sentir attiré. C'est magnétique, et plus on tente de résister, plus on sombre…

-Et paradoxalement, quand on cherche à l'atteindre, il nous repousse.

-Exactement… Mais tu crois qu'il serait assez fort pour nous repousser dans les airs, et nous faire voler ?

-Toi oui, tu es pur, pas moi.

-Je ne suis pas pur, Draco… Je suis comme toi, j'ai mes faiblesses, j'ai mes haines. J'ai l'âme d'un futur meurtrier. Mais je ne veux pas tuer.

-Je ne voulais pas être celui que je suis.

-Moi non plus… Tu crois que cela suffit à nous faire voler ?

-Je sais pas, il faudrait essayer… »

Nos deux mains ne se sont pas lâchées, et lui serre la mienne avec protection. Il l'a ramenée contre sa cuisse, et je me suis rapproché pour regarder en bas. Mon souffle court sur sa joue, et je sens ses mèches folles me chatouiller le nez. Je fais une grimace, me retenant d'éternuer, et il me regarde, interloqué, avant de sourire.

« Tu es beau, tu le sais ?

-C'est un masque.

-Non, je veux dire, ce soir, tu es beau. Là, comme ça, juste près du vide, près de moi, tu es beau. Je pense que tu pourras voler.

-Toi aussi, tu es beau… Comme un ange.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Merci. »

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de le regarder. Puis nos yeux dérivent d'un même homme vers le vide… Toujours lui, qui nous sépare, qui nous unit à la mort… Elle me paraît si proche que c'en est effrayant.

Le pouvoir de se dire que tout ceci est bientôt finit, que l'on peut en décider d'un bond… Que l'on a une autre vie avec nous… C'est étrange, je n'aime pas ce pouvoir, tout comme je n'aime pas que l'on décide à ma place…. Je frissonne, et Harry m'attire contre lui, dans sa chaleur et son réconfort.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais me laisse faire. Je ne poserai pas de questions. Ici, nous n'avons pas à répondre de nos actes, nous faisons ce que nous voulons faire. Et qu'importe si c'est bien ou mal, juste avant de mourir, nous ne voulons pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Et si un homme en serre un autre contre lui, ce n'est pas mal, c'est juste ainsi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et croise son regard.

« N'ai pas peur, Draco »

Je n'ai pas peur, et je souris. Là, comme ça, c'est lui qui tient ma vie contre la sienne. Je n'ai pas peur. Il ne me laissera pas tomber comme ça. Pas sans mon autorisation. Je le sais. C'est l'homme de ma mort après tout.

L'homme avec qui j'ai choisis de mourir. Je ne serai pas seul, nous sauterons ensemble.

N'est ce pas en fin de compte, plus important que le reste ?

« Que va devenir le monde, après notre mort ? »

C'est plus fort que moi, je rompt notre silence. Il me fixe, puis sourit avec indulgence.

« Je m'en fiche du monde. Voldemort va probablement gagner la guerre, et dominera le monde. Mais nous serons des anges, plus rien de cela ne nous intéressera.

-Oui… Et en étant des anges, on restera ensemble ?

-Tu veux que l'on reste ensemble ? »

En disant cela, il se penche légèrement vers lui, jusqu'à frôler mes lèvres des siennes. J'acquiesce dans un souffle, avant de joindre mes lèvres aux siennes dans un premier baiser tout simplement décapant.

Si on m'avait un jour posé la question sur la dernière personne que je souhaitais embrasser, Potter serait en bonne position, droit derrière Dumbledore, Voldemort, Rusard et mon père…. J'étais quand même humain. Mais là, sentir ses lèvres douces bouger contre les miennes, saisir ma lèvres inférieure, la mordre légèrement, quémander l'accès à ma bouche… C'est exquis.

Nos langues se rencontrent, et je gémis, me rapprochant de lui, et entourant son cou de mes bras. Il sent bon, je note, mais bien vite, je dois m'écarter de lui, gardant mon front contre le sien.

« Merci »

Je murmure cela, mais il hausse les sourcils, répliquant aussitôt.

« Merci pour quoi ? C'est à moi de te remercier, Draco…

-Tu me rends heureux dans mes dernières minutes de vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. »

Sa main se serre contre la mienne, et je sens qu'il prend une décision.

« Alors… Draco… Et si on le faisait… Si on sautait ? Maintenant ? Pendant que l'on est heureux, et que personne ne vient ? »

Je n'hésite qu'une seconde, le temps d'un regret de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres. Mais il semble prendre les devants, et me fait m'asseoir moi aussi sur le rebord, tout contre lui. Et là, il m'embrasse de nouveau, me demandant de fermer les yeux.

« Je m'occupe de tout, Draco. Tes jambes ne te trahiront pas. Je nous pousse, et nous resteront l'un contre l'autre… Pour toujours… Des réclamations ?

-Promets moi que quand on sera des anges, tu m'aimeras.

-Promis. »

Et sur ces mots, je me serre contre lui, inspirant son odeur, le cœur battant. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis seulement inquiet. Mais je lui fais confiance, il fera la bon choix. Je met ma vie entre ses mains.

Et je n'ai pas peur, parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi.

Je l'entend chantonner, mais je ne dis rien. Il a besoin de courage, et je le serre plus fort, pour lui en donner.

Juste une petite impulsion, pour nous faire tomber. Juste une pour que tout soit terminé…

Harry inspire un grand coup, et la donne, cette petite impulsion.

Il se laisse tomber, m'entraîne avec lui.

Nous tombons.

Je n'ai pas peur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je rouvre les yeux. Tiens, pas de paradis. Pas d'ailes blanches, pas de chaleur inconditionnée.

Enfin, si, un peu de chaleur. Mais un sol froid. Et un dos douloureux. Mais pas trop non plus.

Les anges ne souffrent pas. Quelque chose cloche. J'ouvre les yeux, et comprend aussitôt.

Pourquoi la chute n'a pas été longue, pourquoi je n'ai pas sentis la fraîcheur sur mes joues.

Pourquoi ni moi, ni Potter, ne sommes morts.

Nous sommes tombés, oui, mais du mauvais côté de la fenêtre.

Sur le sol de la salle d'astronomie, tout deux enlacés, je me trouve bête en croisant le regard de Harry.

Lui ne semble pas hagard, il me regarde simplement sans ciller, sans sourire.

Et il se passe un nouveau grand silence entre nous, avant qu'il ne le rompe.

« Draco, je ne crois pas qu'on volera, si on tombe… On s'écrasera, et on sera séparés. On ne sera pas vidé de nos péchés… Ce ne sera pas une réponse, ce ne sera pas une délivrance. »

Je le regarde, sans comprendre, mais il continue, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Tu sais qu'il suffit d'une seconde pour changer sa vie. J'ai eu cette seconde. Je te donne la chance de l'avoir. J'ai choisis. Oui, en une seconde. Et tu m'en as donné l'idée. Je vais tout recommencer…

-Mais sans sauter ?

-Mais sans sauter… Je vais devenir un ange, mais sans sauter… Je vais partir, loin de tout cela, loin de cette guerre… Je vais devenir le plus pur des anges, sans sauter. »

Il se tait enfin, et je le fixe, un long moment, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Mais tu ne seras pas avec moi…

-Si tu me suis, alors nous serons ensemble.

-Tu crois que je pourrais devenir un ange ?

-Oui, en recommençant tout… On va partir, tout oublier, et devenir juste Harry et Draco. Sans sauter, sans mourir.

-Sans souffrir.

-Ca, je ne le garantie pas… Mais je veux rester en vie, pour ressentir de nouveau les plaisirs de ta compagnie…Pas toi ? »

Je me sens rougir sous ses mots. C'est différent, maintenant, il y a un futur… Puis je accepter cela ?

Puis je me poser toutes ces questions ? J'essaye de me lever, pour partir, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger, et mes bras de se dégager. Je souris. Mon corps me trahit de nouveau, je n'ai pas le choix.

« Je reste avec toi. »

Harry est l'homme de ma mort, après tout.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Qui a prononcé le mot « Guimauve » ??? Ah, oui, c'est moi ! Avouez, vous avez eut peur, à un moment ? Eh bah non, ils ne sont pas mort, je les aime trop pour cela !_**

**_Cette fin est donc, selon mes termes ultra sucrée avec du chocolat fondu, enrobé de barde à papa, et saupoudré de sucre glace candy. Bref, smuff à souhait ! Il en faut bien des comme ça de temps en temps !_**

**_Bon, sinon, j'ignore quand je ferai de nouveau un OS, bientôt, j'espère, celui ci m'a bien inspirée. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, j'aime toujours autant ça, vous m'illuminez mes journées (qui sont bien sombres, ces temps ci)_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Novembre 2008_**


End file.
